darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Demitri Maximoff/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Demitri Maximoff. Please do not post fan art or sprites in this section. Darkstalkers series Demitri concept sketches.png|Concept sketches Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Demitri Sketch.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Demitri1.jpg|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Demitri2.jpg|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Demitri Belial Darkstalkers.png|With Belial Demitri Darkstalkers 02.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Demitri Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Demitri Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge 02.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' DS_Demi.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Darkstalkers 3 Demitri Sketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Demitri Maximoff Darkstalkers 3.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' de.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Demitri.jpg|''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' Darkstalkers Resurrection Demitri.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' artwork by Stanley Lau Concept artwork Demitri Concept 01.jpg|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 02.jpg|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 03.jpg|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 05.jpg|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 06.jpg|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 07.png|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 08.png|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 09.jpg|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 10.png|Concept artwork Demitri Concept 11.png|Concept artwork Capcom1731.jpg|Concept artwork Capcom1727.jpg|Demitri Maximoff Capcom1729.jpg|Demitri Maximoff Cross overs SNK vs Capcom SVC Chaos Demitri 01.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' SNK vs Capcom SVC Chaos Demitri 02.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' Capcom Fighting Evolution Demitri Ending.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' ending DemitriCapcomFightingJam.jpg|''Capcom Fighting Jam'' DemitriNamcoXCapcom.jpg|''Namco X Capcom'' Cross Edge Demitri.jpg|''Cross Edge'' Demitri group shot Capcom Fighting Evolution.png|''Capcom Fighting'' Jam group shot TvC UAS Joe the Condor ending Pyron Demitri.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Joe the Condor ending UMvC3 HandH Demitri Card.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom'' Demitri Heroes and Heralds Card Monster Hunter Frontier Demitri Costume.png|''Monster Hunter Frontier'' Demitri Costume Demitri_Project_x_Zone.png|''Project X Zone'' Demitri Dante Project X Zone.png|''Projext X Zone'' with Dante original.jpg|''Project X Zone 2'' (variant) Street Fighter x All Capcom Demitri.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Demitri 03.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom 04.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' Street Fighter x All Capcom Demitri 02.png|''Street Fighter x All Capcom'' UFS Card Illustrations Demitri Maximoff 50 years in a casket by Kevin Libranda.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Demitri Maximoff Bat Dive by Kevin Libranda.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Demitri Maximoff Darkside Master by Kevin Libranda.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Demitri Maximoff Dashing Demon Cradle by Kevin Libranda.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Demitri Maximoff Demon Billion by Kevin Libranda.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Demitri Maximoff Negative Stolen by Kevin Libranda.png|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Demitri Maximoff Prepared to Challenge by Ogodo.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Demitri Maximoff The Vampire's Tournament Ogodo.jpg|UFS artwork by Gunship Revolution Zeltzereich Castle por Joe NG.jpg|UFS Artwork by Udon Other media Demitri DSNW Promo.png|''Vampire ~Night Warriors~ CD'' Demitri Night Warriors Vampire Hunter Darkness Mission.png Demitri Maximoff (U.S. Cartoon).png|''Darkstalkers'' Demitri Maximoff (OVA).png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' OVA Demitri (Beast Form) (OVA).png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' OVA Demitri Maximoff OVA Animation Cel.jpg|OVA cell Demitri Dreamwave art.png|Dreamwave Productions artwork by Lou Kang UCDS_issue_2_cover_01.png|''Darkstalkers'' issue 2 cover 2A with Morrigan Aensland UCDS_issue_three_cover_01.png|''Darkstalkers'' issue 3 cover 3C UCDS_issue_4_cover_03.png|''Darkstalkers'' issue 4 cover 4C by Joe Madureira UCDS_issue_4_sketch_cover_03.png|''Darkstalkers'' issue 4 cover 4C sketch by Joe Madureira Demitri UFS promo art.png|UFS promotional artwork Demitri UFS.png|UFS artwork Demitri The Vampyr poster.png|Poster p093.jpg|Vampire Savior manga Demitri VampireSavior 04 169.jpg|Demitri decapitates Lord Raptor p067.jpg|Demitri vs Jon Talbain VampireSavior 04 148.jpg VampireSavior 04 172.jpg|Lord Raptor's severed limbs attacking Demitri VampireSavior 04 159.jpg|Demitri using Demon Cradle Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection Demitri Moves List|Demitri Moves List Darkstalkers - Demitri Character Strategy|Character Strategy Darkstalkers Resurrection - Midnight Bliss Compilation|Midnight Bliss Compilation Demitri's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Demitri's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Category:Images by Gallery